


Ten Days of Perfect Tunes, the Colors Red and Blue

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cockblocking, Comedy, First Time, Love Hotels, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth.(The five times Victor tried to deepen his relationship with Yuuri, getting blocked in the process, and the one time it finally went the way it should.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).



> The title of this document is "bringing the pain on Victuuri," if that says anything to you about what to expect, dear audience.
> 
> The songs within the fic are "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, "Hurricane (Arty Remix)" by Halsey, and "At Last" by Etta James. The title is a lyric from "Heartbeats" by the Knife.
> 
> I essentially gave Maccachin my dog's personality. Hachi is not a poodle, he is a gregarious Shibe, but at the end of the day there's not much difference. (Also is it Maccachin or Makkachin? The subs say the former, but the tag says the latter? I'm happy to be corrected, but I went with the subs spelling.)
> 
>  _Onegai_ means "please." _Zvyozdochka_ means "little star."
> 
> This takes place at the end of "Hot Springs on Ice" and leads up to a time between episodes four and five. (I started it before Ep Five aired.)

_first_

Yuuri killed the “Eros” skate, utterly demolished it. He’s proud, rightfully so, and his smile lights up the rink brighter than the Kliegs. 

When Victor arrived in Hasetsu, his reasoning was inspiration. He’d been lacking it for a while, and he needed to shake up the skating world. He saw that Yuuri is very gifted in a way that few skaters are---he makes the audience _feel_. His heart and soul fills his performances, his body moves like a Tchaikovsky suite… 

He’s electrifying. 

Yurio has the technique down, but Yuuri is the performer. Skills can be taught, but the love that Yuuri shows when he skates...that’s innate. That’s what sets him apart. That’s why he won Hot Springs on Ice, and that’s why Victor knows he can win the Grand Prix.

There’s something else though, another feeling Victor has that he thinks it’s time to express, but it’s difficult to predict Yuuri’s reaction. It’s the feeling that means Victor can’t take his eyes off him, it’s the feeling that makes him whistle, it’s the feeling that makes him put his hands on Yuuri in seemingly casual touches that he can’t help but notice don’t get shrugged off. Yuuri blushes like a schoolgirl every time---he even ran at first, but that’s ceased. It’s like Victor is a sculptor, chipping away until his masterpiece is revealed, Yuuri not just his protege but his Galatea.

He’s not sure what will happen, but a person has to try.

They walk off the ice, his arm still around Yuuri’s shoulders. It’s comfortable---they fit well together, and as they pass a mirror, Victor can’t help but think their match is aesthetically pleasing as well. He is biased which he realizes, but still as objectively as possible he thinks they may have to make it happen for the good of the world.

They’re alone in the locker room, Yuuri standing in front of him with that same starlit smile. “Did you really mean it?” he asks.

It’s an opening. “Absolutely. The _katsudon_ I’ve eaten pales in comparison to you,” Victor says, his voice throaty and flirtatious. 

Yuuri’s eyes brighten, his cheeks turning pink. He’s visibly flustered, his hands playing with each other like he’s unsure of what to do with them. He licks his lips, but that’s all he does so Victor takes the initiative and steps into his bubble. He lifts Yuuri’s chin---they’re close to the same height with Victor in his boots and Yuuri in skates, which is lovely because Victor can look directly into his eyes. 

This time Yuuri doesn’t run or look scared. His expression is anticipation and hope. 

So Victor goes for it. He closes the distance, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri doesn’t return it, but his eyes close. Victor opens his mouth to deepen it, and Yuuri meets him halfway, getting more involved. One of Yuuri’s hands twines itself in the back of Victor’s hair, and Victor wraps his hands around Yuuri’s waist. Their bodies come together, and Victor thinks if Yuuri related the concept of Eros to _katsudon_ , he’s currently learning a more conventional way to comprehend it.

Since it’s his costume, Victor knows how to get it on and off expediently, so his left hand travels to the invisible zipper under Yuuri’s right arm. Yuuri’s clutching his scarf with his free hand, and Victor opens one eye because he’s trying to figure out where exactly they can lie down.

Or he would be, if not for the loud squeak followed by the words, “Oh my God!”

Yuuri backs off him like he’s on fire, his face now red for a different reason. “Uh---”

It’s Yuuko Nishigori, and she’s doing that thing again where the red fluid leaks down her face. How she hasn’t ended up in the hospital needing an IV is anyone’s guess.

Victor sighs and pastes on a smile. “Yes?”

Yuuko wipes her chin, but it doesn’t help. “Um...well...people are asking for autographs, and we thought that...you know, I can just say Yuuri is…” She clears her throat. “...Tired?”

Oh no, that won’t do. “No, Yuuri will do a meet and greet. That’s fine.” Victor puts his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Come. Say hi to your fans.”

Yuuri, who has bitten his bottom lip, nods. Little by little, his normal coloring returns. They go back out into the rink, Victor hands Yuuri two Sharpies, and he signs his name on t-shirts and posters, thanking everyone for their support by name. He’s a bit wooden and awkward, which will pass with time, and Victor’s heart surges with pride as he watches him work the crowd.

It’s the first steps towards super stardom. Victor can take him all the way.

 

_second_

Victor’s taste in music runs counter to what people assume. He lives for the tortured singers who hemorrhage all over their music, the musicians whose souls permeate every fiber of their songs with a sense of overwhelming darkness. 

The heart wants what it wants.

Right now, his heart wants a shy, kind-hearted skater who wears glasses and struggles with a quad Salchow. He has a feeling the songs of the broken-hearted will send the wrong message.

Victor’s heard of other people doing this, but before now he’s never found it necessary. Still, he sits in his room in Yu-Topia while Yuuri is out running to make him a playlist in case the locker room kiss hasn’t made it explicit. He’s not up on Japanese music, and he frankly can’t make heads or tails of the lyrics besides, but he knows a lot of English songs, and he knows Yuuri lived in America for five years. 

Truthfully this feels like something he should do if he were still Yurio’s age (though Yurio hates all human beings so it’s not likely he would ever entertain this), but there’s a feeling in his stomach when he talks to Yuuri, a kind of quiet giddiness that surpasses the normal butterflies, and he’s compelled to make a gesture.

He puts ten tracks on the playlist, feeling less than that is not enough while a greater number is ostentatious. 

Yuuri returns from his run, Victor hearing him heading to his room. He grabs his iPhone and a pair of earbuds and follows. The door is mostly shut---not completely---but Victor knocks just the same. “How was your run?” he asks.

“Yu-chan said it’s a new personal best,” Yuuri answers with a smile. 

“Excellent,” Victor answers. Then he holds up the phone. “Come here.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrow as he stands next to him. Victor hands him one earbud, placing the other in his ear. Yuuri follows his lead. “Is this program music?”

“Just listen,” Victor demands. He pushes play.

The first song begins, upbeat and danceable. Yuuri bops to it for a minute, but then he stops when he starts understanding the lyrics. His cheeks flush, and he gives Victor the side eye.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling---a girl like you should never look so blue! You're everything I see in my dreams, I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true---_

Yuuri clears his throat and looks away. Victor has none of that, gently grabbing his face and turning them towards each other. “It’s not just Eros,” he says to make sure it’s clear.

Yuuri’s eyes are both pleased and nervous at the same time, which is adorable. It makes the need to kiss him rather urgent, so Victor does. Yuuri responds faster than the locker room kiss---his hands hold Victor’s shoulders, and his eyes drift shut. 

Conveniently they’re in a bedroom this time, which means Victor doesn’t have to consider using the floor. He wastes no time in steering Yuuri towards it, the backs of his legs stumbling against the mattress. They go down without a fight in a tangle of limbs, Victor chuckling against Yuuri’s mouth. The earbuds get yanked out, but the music is loud enough they can still hear it.

Yuuri breaks the kiss and can’t settle on where to put his hands. It’s endearing, and Victor enjoys watching the play of emotions across his face as he tries to figure out what to do next. “I don’t bite,” Victor explains. Then he considers his words. “Well, upon request I do.”

Yuuri’s flush darkens as he blinks. He’s at a loss for words. 

Time to lend an assist. “You’re not into that.”

“Um,” Yuuri begins before his voice gives out.

Victor squints. “You _are_ into that?”

Yuuri still can’t speak, but he gives this hapless _no idea_ gesture, and Victor is struck by tenderness, because he honestly has no inkling what he’d like or dislike. It makes his affection grow, and he chooses his words carefully. “How about this?” he says. “All you have to do is tell me to stop. I won’t push.”

The relief Yuuri feels is palpable. “Okay,” he answers. 

Victor smiles and kisses him again. Yuuri loosens up, giving as good as he gets. Yuuri’s something of a savant at kissing, and Victor decides he’ll move his hands onto Yuuri’s hips. He doesn’t get told to stop---in fact, Yuuri deepens the kiss so he then slides his left hand onto Yuuri’s ass. He’s about to start kissing his neck when a heavy weight lands on them and barks in their faces.

Yuuri jumps, knocking his forehead into Victor’s and causing him to see stars.

Victor ignores the pain as he turns to his formerly-loyal-now-traitorous poodle. “Maccachin,” he grumbles.

Maccachin grins with a fiercely wagging tail as he wedges himself between them and sweetly kisses both of their faces in turn. As much as he’d like to, Victor can’t stay mad at him. He’s his longest relationship, after all, and he’s been there for him the most. 

Maccachin snuffs a bit and lies like a pancake, flat and sprawled. Yuuri pets him with a smile, and Victor decides he loves the sight of them together. He fishes around on the floor for his phone, snapping a picture of the pair---Yuuri’s eyes are closed as he laughs with Maccachin giving him an adoring smile.

Instead of uploading the snapshot to Instagram, he makes it his lock screen.

 

_third_

Victor stands at the top of an outdoor staircase with Maccachin and looks at the time on his cellphone. He hears the sound of running from below. Yuuri comes up the stairs with happiness in his eyes as he finishes. He bounds onto the landing, bending over to catch his breath with a smile.

Maccachin runs to Yuuri with a wagging tail and places a paw on his shin. Yuuri bends down and pets him, stroking the curly fur on top of his head. Victor walks over and puts his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, Yuuri’s eyes sparkling as he smiles at him.

Victor kisses his cheek, and Yuuri flushes for a second before kissing Victor on the lips. It’s a soft, lush kiss, and Victor smiles into it. They head back to Yu-Topia, Yuuri detouring to the bath the second he arrives. Victor doesn’t follow for once, opting instead to pick Hiroko and Mari’s brains about a surprise for his _katsudon_. 

Victor showers because it’s more expedient, and then he puts on a midnight blue button up shirt and a pair of slim gray trousers. Yuuri comes out of the bath and beelines for his room, but Victor intercepts him. “Put on something nice,” he says.

Yuuri tilts his head to one side. "Why?”

“Just do it,” Victor says with a grin. “You’ll see.”

Yuuri’s frown says he’s suspicious, but his eyes are 100% intrigued so he goes into his room and changes. He comes out in a black shirt like Victor’s with a pair of black pants and his glasses, and Victor takes him by the hand. 

“Don’t wait up,” Victor calls with a wink to Yuuri’s mom, who simply giggles and waves them out.

The first stop is the sushi restaurant Hiroko recommended. It’s the kind of place that doesn’t have a menu---they only sell what’s fresh, and Victor orders them hot sake as they talk and eat the day’s offerings. 

It’s the best _toro_ he’s ever tasted. 

Yuuri gets chattier as the dinner progresses, and they get to know each other better away from skating and coaching. It’s the entire point of the enterprise, so Victor is quite pleased, his eyes lighting up with every new piece of information he gets.

He learns that Yuuri’s best friend is Phichit Chulanont the Thai skater, and that they lived together in Detroit. He learns that while Yuuri can’t make heads or tails of American football and isn’t much capable of being ugly about a school rivalry, he keeps track of the Michigan Wolverines. He learns (though he suspected) that Yuuri really loves dogs a great deal and his not being home to say goodbye to his childhood pet right before the Grand Prix Final was a significant factor in his undoing. 

Most importantly, he learns that Yuuri really loves to dance, which fits in with part two of the evening’s festivities.

Victor pays for dinner, and they head out to a part of town Mari suggested. The address she gave is a busy nightclub that’s just getting started for the evening, and the EDM can be heard on the street. They don’t have to wait in line long because Yuuri gets recognized, and they get ushered in after five minutes in the queue. 

Yuuri looks a bit confused, but Victor shrugs. “You should enjoy it more,” he calls to Yuuri directly in his ear, shouting over the music.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it---” Yuuri begins. Victor steers them to the bar, ordering them two vodka sodas. He closes out the tab as Yuuri takes a sip of his drink. He swallows then takes another longer drink. “It’s just that I’m not _you_.”

Victor sips the vodka. “I don’t follow,” he shouts.

Yuuri leans into him, his breath ghosting over his ear. “You’re a huge star. I’m _me_. It’s odd when people recognize me. It’s not bad---it’s just strange.”

Victor finishes his drink, the crowd and the alcohol raising his body temperature. “You underestimate yourself,” he says, voice as low as he can get away with. He pulls back, his mouth a scant few centimeters from Yuuri’s, and they look into each other’s eyes. Then Victor grabs Yuuri by the belt loops and pulls him onto the dance floor. 

The song finishes and a new one starts, a woman singing in English over thumping bass and electronic melodies. Victor shakes his hips to the music, Yuuri looking at him for a minute before getting the hint. 

_I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy, a little liquor on my lips. I let him climb inside my body and held him captive in my kiss. And there’s a storm you’re starting now---_

They both move to the music, not even a foot apart, Yuuri closing his eyes and raising his arms above his head. It’s akin to a religious experience watching him lose himself to the beat, and Victor moves still closer, his hands once again gripping Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri opens his eyes and smiles, turning his back to Victor so now they dance together, their bodies moving in time as one. 

They do this for at least an hour, taking turns leading each other, and Victor’s never had more fun on a date. Victor buries his face in Yuuri’s neck, feeling his body heat and the sweat of his exertion. He’s hardly ever been more turned on, and he wants to get somewhere less public. “Let’s go.”

Yuuri looks up at him, face glistening with sweat, mahogany eyes dark and full of heat. “Yeah, let’s,” he replies, and Victor takes him by the hand, leading him out the door. They make it a quarter of a block from the club before Victor pulls Yuuri into an alley, his back against the wall with Yuuri pressed to his chest, and kisses him. Surprisingly, Yuuri doesn’t care about propriety as he winds his hands in Victor’s hair with a little moan. 

Someone cat calls them in Japanese, and that compels Yuuri to break the kiss as they see the college-age girls a few meters away. One of them has her cellphone out and is taking what looks like a video.

Victor catches Yuuri’s name from one of the girls, and Yuuri’s expression can only be described with the phrase _oh shit_. He drags Victor down the dark part of the alley onto a different street, then zig-zags them home. 

Victor doesn’t need to know the language to get what happened. He regrets telling Yuuri to embrace his fame since it just cost them their privacy.

 

_fourth_

Victor awakens right before dawn to his phone ringing. It’s only Yakov so he sends the call directly to his voicemail, but there’s also a text message from Yurio. 

_You’re a colossal idiot. I called it when I was there._

Called what? Victor scrolls through the notifications on his lock screen, of which there are many. They’re mostly Instagram tags, he sees as he skims the screen.

Victor unlocks his phone and goes to the app. There he sees he’s been tagged in the comments of a post, as has Yuuri. The girls from the alley posted the video of them making out to Instagram---tagging both of them in the process---and that is likely what Yurio means by him being an idiot.

Victor checks the time; Saga Prefecture is six hours ahead of St. Petersburg which means Yurio is up late or still practicing. Victor sends a text back. _Please, I wasn’t obvious._

Yurio’s not practicing; he replies too quickly. _You may as well have given him candy hearts and a bouquet of roses. ‘Oh my delicious katsudon, how I desire you so!’ You’re gross._

Victor is about to respond when another message pops up.

_Both of you are. Making out in some alley like kids. You and the piggy need to cool your damn jets._

Victor snorts, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he types a reply. _Where and when Yuuri and I choose to be together is our concern, thanks._

_It’s obviously not if you’re getting caught on camera, but think what you like. You’re both still insanely stupid for this. Like the stupidest people I’ve ever encountered. Like I can feel my IQ dropping in this convo, that’s how bad it is._

Victor sighs, a low, exasperated sound that causes Maccachin to stir. _Good night, Yurio._

He doesn’t get a reply, which is probably for the better. Victor sighs, picks himself up, and puts on some clothes. He’s up now, may as well take Maccachin for a walk. Just as he goes to leave, his door slams open with a wild-eyed looking Yuuri on the other side in his standard sleep uniform of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

Yuuri’s got his cellphone in his right hand, and Takeshi Nishigori’s voice can be heard through it. He knows about Instagram, obviously, so Victor doesn’t insult his intelligence by asking why he’s freaking out. And Lord, he is absolutely freaking out---his breathing’s rapid, almost to the point of hyperventilating, and his eyes are filled to the brim with fear. “Tell him you’ll call him back.”

Yuuri, panic filled gaze and all, hangs up the phone without speaking. Victor sighs because being civil goes a long way, which Yuuri seems to not realize on occasion. “The whole internet knows, Victor.”

Victor puts his hands in his pockets. “Well...they would have found out eventually.”

This disarms Yuuri’s fear with its abruptness. He settles down, his tongue licking his bottom lip. “Won’t you...have problems with your fans?"

Finally, someone voices a legitimate concern. Victor actually doesn’t know. “We’ll see.”

“Victor---” Yuuri swallows, trying to gather his thoughts. “I can’t let you---”

Victor pulls Yuuri into his room. “You’re not _letting_ me do anything. I’m choosing to act of my own volition. Besides, you’re worth it, and I like it here. So what’s the difference?”

The fear chases out of Yuuri’s eyes, something else illuminating them. It’s a rare kind of light Victor’s never seen in someone else’s gaze before, at least not aimed at him, and it moves him into silence. He’d never claim to be humble, but in that moment he is, he’s so humble he forgets about the five consecutive Grand Prix wins, skating in general...he forgets about everything except the look in Yuuri’s eyes. 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” cries a voice, wrecking the silence of the _onsen_.

It’s a woman’s voice, a distinctively angry stress of every syllable of Yuuri’s name. The light has faded from Yuuri’s face to something dark and fearful. He starts casing Victor’s room for hiding spots. “What is the problem?”

Minako appears in the doorway like the black clouds of a hurricane. She has a phone in one hand with the Instagram post front and center. She stands to her full height, eyes on Victor but words aimed at Yuuri. “Yuuri,” she tries again, deceptively sweet. “Care to explain?”

Yuuri hides halfway behind Victor, for which he can’t really blame him. It’s not that Victor’s never upset those adjacent to his lovers in the past (on one memorable occasion, the man failed to mention he was spoken for, his partner came home during a tryst, and it got ugly), but Minako (to his knowledge) thinks of Yuuri like a son. So it can’t be that. 

“It’s self-explanatory, I’d think. Our relationship isn’t strictly professional. Everything’s fine.” Victor smiles at her. 

Minako steps close to him, her eyes flickering to Yuuri. Yuuri nods at her a few times, but he doesn’t come out from behind Victor. She turns her attention back to Victor. “A couple of things. The first being that you need to use vastly more discretion.”

She’s not entirely wrong. “Fair enough.”

“The main thing is...you watch it with him,” Minako points from Victor to Yuuri. “I mean it. I don’t care how handsome you are or how famous or chiseled or perfect, I’ve got my eyes on you. You so much as show up five minutes late for a night out, and I will crush you. I will take away everything you hold dear. I will undo everything you’ve ever loved. Are we clear?”

It’s a startlingly effective threat. “Not that I would hurt him in the first place, but I promise you I have the utmost consideration for Yuuri. He’s safe.”

“Good. He’s _precious cargo_ ,” Minako says as she pokes Victor hard in the chest. Her demeanor shifts into something more placid, and she turns, as graceful as ever. Before she leaves, she looks back at them. She points at her eyes with her index and middle finger, then points them at Victor.

Then she’s gone.

Ten minutes later, Yuuri not only can breathe again, he decides it’s okay for him to not be Victor’s shadow. He steps out from behind him, closing the bedroom door. Victor exhales once as in spite of himself, he’s a bit rattled by everything. It’s all a lot to consider. 

Victor flops onto the bed like a starfish. Yuuri sits close with his back to him. “Does she honestly think I’m some kind of horrible cad? That hurts.”

“I think she’d do that to anyone,” Yuuri answers. “She worries, and she gets mad when she thinks I’m throwing it all away. She probably thinks I won’t focus and will screw up or something.”

Victor looks at Yuuri’s back. It’s somewhat tense. He sits up, placing a hand on him at his waist. “You’re focusing better, actually.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yuuri says. He buries his face in his hands. Victor rubs between his shoulder blades as if he’s calming a tiger. Yuuri looks at him. “I don’t---if you’re worried and...if you, I guess, want to stop this thing we have, I won’t----”

Victor blinks at him. “Did I remotely suggest anything like that?”

“No, but---” Yuuri can’t finish the sentence. The insecurity he had when things between them began that Victor thought he’d lost is suddenly back in full force, anxiety visible in his eyes and the set of his shoulders. 

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and drags him down onto the bed. He arranges them so Yuuri’s face is buried in his chest. “You won’t rid yourself of me that easily.”

Yuuri relaxes at this, shifting to give Victor more room. Maccachin joins them, and Victor rubs a circle on Yuuri’s biceps with his thumb for a while before he realizes Yuuri fell asleep. After many attempts to get them to sleep together, both literal and figurative, he’s finally here. His face is smooth in a way Victor doesn’t see when he’s awake, and Victor’s heart swells at the sight. 

They’ll talk more in the morning.

 

_fifth_

The light filters in, and Victor stirs awake. At some point, he and Yuuri changed position so they are face to face, tangled up in each other’s arms. Maccachin has draped his face over Victor’s hip, sprawled next to them. Victor looks at Yuuri’s face, running two fingers over his cheekbone. Yuuri grabs Victor’s hand and blinks his eyes open. His brows furrow in confusion before he realizes where he is. 

Victor smiles, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri sighs, his hands cupping Victor’s face as Victor rolls them so Yuuri is on his back beneath him. Yuuri makes a noise, which causes Victor to pull back.

“What?” Yuuri says, his face utterly confused. 

“I thought you wanted me to stop,” Victor clarifies.

“Oh,” Yuuri answers. “No, that was a good noise. I like it. Keep going.”

Victor smiles, brushing Yuuri’s messy bangs off his forehead. “As you wish.”

He closes the distance and kisses him again, the touch of their lips together igniting within Victor a blue flame, Yuuri too if the sounds Victor swallows are any indicator. Victor’s hands sneak up the sides of Yuuri’s t-shirt, Yuuri’s own hands sliding up the back of Victor’s, and Victor slots himself in between Yuuri’s thighs. He’s greeted by the feel of Yuuri’s morning erection, and Victor rolls his hips forward so Yuuri can feel his answering arousal.

Yuuri whines, breaking the kiss, and nuzzles into Victor’s neck. Victor kisses his temple, his ear, the bridge of his nose as they rock together on his bed. It’s delicious, but it’s not enough, Victor pulling back from Yuuri to pull his shirt over his head. Yuuri’s eyes rake over him, one hand slowly mapping the planes of Victor’s torso from his collarbone to his abs. 

When Yuuri’s hand stops at the waistband of Victor’s trousers, Victor has to fight the urge to shove his hand down them. Yuuri instead drags his fingers back up to Victor’s face, his index finger tracing Victor’s lips. Victor sucks it into his mouth, Yuuri gasping into the quiet of the room. Victor smirks, dropping his finger. “That’s not all I’d like to taste,” he whispers.

Yuuri gasps a second time, his hips crashing into Victor’s. 

“Patience,” Victor whispers. “You’ll make this end too soon.”

Yuuri nods, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a long, steadying breath. Victor’s heart swells as he kisses Yuuri on the mouth again, a long, slow kiss filled with promises of _soon_ , and _I’ll make it good_.

Victor can tell from the way Yuuri returns the kiss that this time it’s not too real for Yuuri. This time the stars have aligned, and Yuuri moves so they’re sitting up, Victor straddling his hips so Yuuri can get his shirt off. 

“Yuuri.”

Though he will deny it until his dying day, Victor yelps and scrambles off him, falling onto the floor. Maccachin follows him, whining as he prods his snout at Victor’s crimson face. Yuuri sits on Victor’s bed with a simultaneously exasperated and embarrassed expression aimed at his older sister. “Mari, what---”

Mari answers in Japanese, Victor struggling not to bang his head into the floor until she’s gone or he’s unconscious. This should be no big deal except Victor doesn’t want to push past the Katsuki family’s generosity. Minako’s threat a few hours ago makes him wonder if the Katsukis would think he’s taking advantage of their youngest member, and that’s the last thing Victor wants. 

Yuuri replies, also in Japanese, and Mari says something else, though he catches his name, and she exits the room, the smell of cigarettes trailing after her. Yuuri leans over the side of the bed, shirt half off, and he extends a hand to Victor. Victor takes it, letting himself be pulled back up onto his bed. 

“What was that? She’s not...she doesn’t think you need defending from me, does she? Like Minako?”

“No,” Yuuri says. “Dad just needs help with something and when she tried my room, I wasn’t there. So she thought she’d try you to help him in case I was out exercising or something, and here we both were. I made her promise not to tell, by the way, but we both have to help my dad.”

“Fair enough,” Victor answers. He puts his shirt on as Yuuri makes himself decent. They help his father with the delivery, and then the Nishigori family and Minako come rolling up, Minako with a pointed glare in Victor’s direction, as the Grand Prix qualifying assignments have come out. They all sit together and celebrate Yuuri’s placements in Beijing and Russia, though it is a shame he has to do the local qualifiers as well. 

Victor takes Yuuri’s hand under the table, and he’s rewarded with a sweet smile.

The local qualifying meets are irrelevant. Yuuri will win it all.

 

_and then_

The evening is quiet at Yu-Topia, and Victor watches Yuuri talk to his mom in Japanese. Truthfully, the last few days have been rather frustrating...every time he tries to take things with Yuuri to the next level, something befalls them that prevents it. 

He’d think he were cursed if the entire rest of his life wasn’t so charmed. 

Maybe if they’re quiet and use Yurio’s former room...maybe late at the Ice Castle if he begs Yuuko to let them lock up...

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice takes him out of his thoughts as he looks into his bright brown eyes. “Let’s go.”

Go? Yuuri wants to practice? He can’t fault him, he guesses, but he’d thought he’d want to stay in and celebrate this evening. “Sure.”

“Mom is going to watch Maccachin,” Yuuri continues. “Come on.”

Puzzled and no closer to an answer, Victor walks with Yuuri out of the inn, though it takes him a few blocks to realize they’re going the opposite direction of the Ice Castle. “Where are we going?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flush as he pushes up his glasses. He doesn’t answer, just keeps looking forward as they walk downtown to a train station. Yuuri buys their tickets, but the ride is only a couple of stops to a larger city.

They walk not even a full block until Yuuri opens a door of a white building, and they stand in a vestibule. There’s a giant touchscreen display, and Yuuri pushes buttons on it in Japanese that Victor can’t read. He finally looks satisfied by something, because he makes a selection on the screen and then slides in his credit card. The next set of doors automatically open, and Yuuri, face still beet red, leads Victor to a counter where a set of keys awaits them. 

“Okay, what is this?” Victor asks, unable to keep silent any longer.

Yuuri still doesn’t answer, steering him into an elevator. He pushes the button for the third floor and up they go. They exit the lift and walk to room 305, Yuuri bending down and taking off his shoes. Victor follows his lead, still not really getting it, and Yuuri unlocks the door. They put on slippers and walk into the main part of the room.

It’s a hotel room.

It’s a very nice hotel room, Victor notes. There’s a soft looking gray sofa at one end in front of a comprehensive entertainment center and large flat panel television. There’s an even softer looking bed with pristine white linens, and Victor looks into a doorway, where he sees a large bathroom with a soaking tub that can fit two people. 

Victor looks at Yuuri, who is so red it’s a wonder he hasn’t passed out. He’s impressed, because Yuuri’s taken an entire truckload of initiative, and he’s amused because apparently he isn’t the only one who’s frustrated. 

“I um---” Yuuri stammers. He swallows and tries again, his coloring approaching something more normal. “I booked for the whole night. I told Mom no one’s to bother us. And I blocked the Nishigoris and Minako’s phone numbers so they can’t call us either.”

Victor stares at him. His shock is pleased, though, not perturbed. “You blocked their numbers?”

“Just for tonight!” Yuuri flails a little. “Just so we can...I’m---”

“Yuuri,” Victor says with a soft smile. “I’m happy, not angry or upset.”

Yuuri relaxes. “I thought it might be presumptuous. Or pushy.”

Victor wraps Yuuri in his arms, burying his face in his neck. Yuuri clutches the back of his shirt, his glasses going askew as he presses his face close. Victor holds him for a while which allows Yuuri to regain his composure. Yuuri pulls back after about five minutes and looks into his eyes. He swallows once before crushing their mouths together, Victor making a noise of surprise into the kiss. 

He leads Yuuri to the bed, the two of them falling onto it like they had Yuuri’s, and Yuuri has the presence of mind to remove his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Victor brings him back close for more kissing as their bodies surge together. 

Victor pulls back to take off his hoodie and burgundy shirt. Yuuri follows his lead, and they’re both naked from the waist up. Victor strokes Yuuri’s flanks with gentle, long touches. His heart skips at every catch of Yuuri’s breath, his mouth going dry when he finds a particularly potent spot and Yuuri moans. 

Victor stops kissing Yuuri’s mouth to kiss down his throat, careful not to leave any marks though he desperately wants to. All bets are off when he gets below where a shirt would cover, and he bites a mark onto the right side of Yuuri’s clavicle, causing Yuuri to dig his nails into Victor’s back. The sound that escapes Yuuri’s mouth makes Victor’s cock twitch, makes his body temperature rise from hot to surface of the sun. 

Victor’s mouth marks a hot trail down Yuuri’s torso, pausing to lavish attention on his nipples which elicits some uncharacteristic cursing from his _katsudon_. Or at least he thinks it’s cursing, Yuuri’s reverted back to his native language. Victor’s picked up some Japanese living in Hasetsu, but not nearly enough to tell what Yuuri just said. 

Victor tastes the tang of Yuuri’s sweat as he pulls down the waistbands of both his Puma pants and his boxer briefs, greeted by the sight of Yuuri’s enthusiastically erect cock. Victor licks his lips at the sight, and he bends down, licking the pearl of white fluid on the tip. 

Yuuri says those Japanese words again, but louder as Victor relaxes his throat, taking him deep and down. One of Yuuri’s hands grabs Victor’s hair in a tight fist, which Victor loves. He can feel Yuuri restraining himself from shoving his cock deep into Victor’s trachea, and Victor bobs his head up and down Yuuri’s shaft. He hollows out his cheeks, pausing to pull off Yuuri with a little _pop_ noise. He licks up the curve in Yuuri’s shaft before swirling his tongue around his head, then he drags him deep a second time. 

It’s too much for Yuuri, as his hand pulls on Victor so hard he sees stars. Yuuri just barely doesn’t scream Victor’s name as he comes, Victor swallowing the first two spurts fine but the third spilling down his chin. He is a bit out of practice, he guesses, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice. 

Yuuri gasps for air underneath him, his eyes wide open at the ceiling. Victor grabs a tissue from the bedside table and wipes the come off his chin. He then drapes himself across Yuuri’s chest with a Cheshire cat smile. 

Yuuri has a grin himself, one of the more open and joyous expressions Victor’s seen him have. “Was it worth the wait?” Victor asks.

Yuuri swallows. “Yeah,” he says after another minute to come back to himself. He, surprisingly, pulls Victor down for a deep kiss. Victor remembers his own erection at that moment, but he wants to wait until Yuuri is ready again, because if Yuuri likes blow jobs he has no clue what he’s in for when the main event happens. 

Fortunately, Yuuri’s stamina doesn’t just extend to skating and his refractory period appears to be rather short. Victor can feel the stirrings of Yuuri’s cock against his hip. He breaks the kiss to take off his own pants and boxer briefs, toes off his socks, and sits up on his heels so Yuuri can get a good look at him in this context instead of just at the _onsen_.

Yuuri props himself up on an elbow, tentatively reaching out a hand to Victor’s cock. Victor smiles at him, his eyes full of lust. “Go ahead.”

Yuuri nods, his eyes not leaving Victor’s cock, and he closes his right hand around it. Victor’s throat hums in pleasure as Yuuri experiments, stroking it up and down. Something akin to a light bulb illuminates Yuuri’s face, and he turns to the bedside table. He opens the top drawer, which has a bunch of little multi-colored packets. Yuuri holds a red one up to his face, squinting at it before making a satisfied nod. He tears open a corner of it with his teeth and then coats his hand in the lubricant. 

Victor watches this, lust on his face receding a bit into confusion. He shouldn’t derail things, but he has to know. “Japanese hotels carry lube?”

Yuuri’s hand closes around his cock, and it’s almost enough to make Victor forget he asked as he sighs. Yuuri’s strokes are tentative, a little shy, but it’s in keeping with his personality. Victor plans on sticking this out for a long time, long enough Yuuri becomes more daring, so it’s not a bother. “Love Hotels do,” Yuuri answers.

His eyes close, his chin dropping down to his chest. “Love Hotels,” Victor repeats. “Is that what you meant when you said you booked for the whole night? As opposed to---?” Yuuri experiments with palming Victor’s head, causing his brain to short out for a moment. It’s been entirely too long, Victor realizes, but if the wait brought him Yuuri then he’d gladly have kept going years. 

“You book either a couple hours’ rest or a stay,” Yuuri explains, though his voice is breathy. “Do I really...I make you feel this way?”

Victor opens his eyes, not having realized he closed them, and smiles at his sweet Yuuri. “It’s not been obvious? I’ve trapped you on beds twice.”

“No, I know, I just---” Yuuri twists his wrist, Victor’s hips answering him with a thrust. “I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not,” Victor leans down over him, kissing his breath away. If he hadn’t already been falling, he would for sure after this. He’s wonderful, Victor thinks. He should make more of an effort to remind him. 

Victor notices that Yuuri’s cock has come back to life, and it’s time. 

He grips Yuuri’s shoulders, flipping him onto his stomach. Then he tugs on him so Yuuri rests on his hands and knees. The drawer is still open and Victor rummages in it, seeing a familiar group of square foil packets. He picks one at random, grabbing the open packet of lube on the bed before it gets squashed. Victor coats his fingers in the remaining lubricant, letting it warm on his hand. 

Yuuri arches his back as tight as an archer’s bowstring, and he makes a small noise into the crook of one arm. Victor takes his index finger and massages the tight ring of muscle in the cleft of his ass. Yuuri keens, a low noise like a wounded animal. The sound goes to Victor’s heart and cock in one movement. “Patience, _zvyozdochka_ ,” Victor whispers. 

Yuuri shudders below him, the quality of his silence as loud as any verbal affirmative. 

Victor takes that as his cue and slides in his slick finger to the second knuckle. Yuuri lets loose a whine that turns into a deep, throaty moan, and Victor presses his finger further forward. He slides it in and out until there’s less resistance, though Yuuri’s already relaxed from his first orgasm. Victor adds a second finger, but this time his expression turns thoughtful as he crooks them, searching inside Yuuri’s body. 

He knows he’s found it when Yuuri shouts and fluid drips from his cock onto the comforter below him. 

Victor presses kisses up and down Yuuri’s spine as he manipulates Yuuri’s body with his fingers, causing more shouting. He adds a third finger, and Yuuri chokes out words in both English and Japanese. “ _Onegai_ \---please, Victor---”

Victor regrets not doing this face to face as he can’t see how pretty Yuuri is when he begs. His mind fills in some gaps though, and he makes a note that for their next go round they need to see each other. “I have you,” Victor whispers into Yuuri’s skin. “I have you, Yuuri.”

Victor grabs the foil square that’s the condom packet and opens it like Yuuri did the lube. It’s a lubricated condom, so Victor slides it over his incredibly painful erection. He’s probably not going to last terribly long, the noises Yuuri makes causing his cock to give answering throbs, but they have all night so there’s no need to fret. 

Victor grips Yuuri’s hip with one hand, hard enough to leave marks, lines his cock up with the other, and slides in as slow as he can stand so he doesn’t hurt him. Yuuri bites off a shout as Victor experiments, shallow thrusts at first. Then Yuuri reaches a hand back, grabbing Victor’s thigh, urging him forward. 

Far be it that Victor deny him anything. He couldn’t if he tried, even under less compromising circumstances. It’s probably for the best Yuuri doesn’t realize this yet, or else they won’t get anything accomplished in regards to his skating. 

Victor’s thrusts are slow, deep, and measured as he gives Yuuri everything he has. He’s even giving him something Victor thought might be dormant, something precious that he worries he should be more careful of, but it’s a little too early to say it out loud.

Yuuri’s hand balls up the comforter, his knuckles white like alabaster. The rest of his body is flushed red in a stark, sexy contrast. Victor wonders if perhaps when he gets more comfortable Yuuri will let him photograph him in such a state---he worries his memories won’t do it justice. 

Victor feels the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, the pooling of a tight cord that’s about to snap, but he can’t come until Yuuri does a second time. This may be an issue since Yuuri has better stamina than him, but the way Yuuri writhes beneath him says they may manage to come close to one another. 

“Let go,” Victor whispers to him. “Let go, I’ll catch you when you fall, _zvyozdochka_.”

Victor licks the sweat pooling between Yuuri’s shoulder blades as Yuuri lets go of his thigh to stroke his cock. Just a few pulls, and he sprays the sheets, his body trembling around and below Victor. It’s enough to set him off, and Victor comes with a loud growl as his heart fills and his vision goes white. 

He’s dimly aware of Yuuri panting below him when his senses return to their normal human state. He pulls out of him, careful to hold the condom in place, and tosses it in the nearby wastebasket. Then he kisses the nape of Yuuri’s neck, pulling him onto his side and out of the wet spot. He spoons behind Yuuri, who shifts back into him like they can become one person if he wills it.

Victor wouldn’t mind it if it were true.

“Are you sore?” Victor asks after ten minutes.

Yuuri shimmies back and forth. “Maybe tomorrow,” he replies. 

“Sorry,” Victor says. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri answers. One of his hands covers Victor’s on his chest, his fingers entwining with his. 

Victor hums before remembering the bathtub. He sits up, pulling Yuuri with him. “Come. I have an idea.”

Yuuri makes a vague grumble but follows him into the bathroom where Victor draws a bath. The room comes with toiletries including shampoo and shower soap, as well as some bubble bath so Victor puts just a bit of the suds into the water to make it smell nice, then they sit in the bath, Yuuri in-between Victor’s legs. 

Victor takes his time bathing Yuuri, giving his scalp a loving massage as he washes his hair, and Yuuri makes sounds like a kitten, becoming putty in his hands. Then Yuuri returns the favor, and they lounge together until the water gets cold. Victor drains the tub, and they put on the provided fluffy white robes. 

Victor yawns, the exertion of sex and the hot bath making him lethargic, so he and Yuuri lie down under the covers of the bed. Yuuri says something to him in Japanese he doesn’t quite catch as he drifts off.

 

_at last_

The rest of the night goes as follows---

-They nap for a few hours.  
-When they wake up, they have sex again, this time so Victor can see Yuuri’s face. It goes swimmingly.  
-They order room service.  
-Victor accidentally turns on porn while searching for the news, which leads to them having sex a third time, which is even better than rounds one and two.  
-They eat the complimentary breakfast.  
-They check out and head back to Hasetsu with a detour at Yu-Topia to grab their skates.

Yuuri has the presence of mind to unblock the Nishigoris and Minako. They walk into the Ice Castle together, and Yuuko says hello with a cheerful smile, though the look in her eyes says she notices them wearing yesterday’s clothing.

They have a lot of work to do before Yuuri goes to the regional competition, but Victor’s in a mood so he decides as Yuuri warms up they’re going to have a little fun. He picks a song he saved to his phone and plugs it into the iPod dock. 

Sweeping violins fill the rink as he catches up to Yuuri. “Dance with me,” he says, and Yuuri smiles at him. 

They take turns skating, in turn, next to and circling around each other, Yuuri meeting him in the middle when Victor heads in a certain direction or spins a certain way. They join hands in the middle spinning in circles together, Victor with he’s sure a silly grin to match the open happiness on Yuuri’s face. 

_You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last…_


End file.
